Currently many vehicles utilize radar based systems to determine relative locations, positions, and/or speeds of one or more additional vehicles that are located within a predetermined vicinity of the vehicles. As this technology is being utilized at a higher rate by more vehicles, a major limitation of these technologies is that they may be susceptible to interference. In particular, as more vehicles utilize radar to determine the relative locations, positions, and/or speeds of objects such as other vehicles, radar interference may become more and more prevalent thereby omitting data in certain circumstances. The radar additionally may only allow half-duplex based communications, thereby causing delay and uncertainties in calculations regarding object detection. For example, in high traffic circumstances, radar inference may preclude the reception of radar information such that the relative locations, positions, and/or speeds of other vehicles may not be determined. This may cause a lapse in the provision of data that is used by one or more systems that may be utilized in the vehicles.